


Ignited

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Rey (Star Wars), Quickies, Rey Angst, Rey Needs A Hug, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Rey has Kylo right where she needs him, his death impending. When a flash of the human beneath the monster appears she weakens not able to follow through on her mission. Instead, she seeks getting him out of her system in a much more interesting way that even stuns Kylo Ren.Picks up the following morning after Intruder. Can be read alone, but much better with the first part. Rey's POV.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Ignited

Kylo’s eyes fly open hearing the lightsaber ignite. Rey stands above him over his bed, holding his saber to his throat. Hearing him swallow hard and seeing the flash of fear run through his eyes, she takes a half step back. Hoping it isn’t obvious she is trembling, nervous about threatening him. Torn between right from wrong, love from hate, fear from pleasure. It isn’t anything she can deny, she wanted him, to feel him. To know him this way, but even then, her mind screams at her to kill him now while she has the opportunity. Her body, feeling his presence from the way she’s has been pulled apart in her most intimate of places, has a sturdy sting coursing from the outside in, so far in the thought makes her pulse race.

The tears that spill downwards over her cheeks gives her truth away. Steadfast, she holds his saber readied to strike, but she’s trembling more. It’s obvious now, and his split second of fear disappears. Sliding from the bed to his knees beneath the saber’s ignited edge, he grabs the hilt from her and deactivates it. Sliding it across the floor before catching her as she collapses to her knees sobbing. His naked body wraps around her as she cries herself empty, his hand stroking her loose hair smooth.

She can feel his presence everywhere around her physically and inside her mind, seeking out explanation to her behavior. Slipping her arms around his neck she lets him in, almost all the way. Kylo’s hand caresses her hair as he begins to understand, seeing the rip inside her, the division that he has been haunted by his entire adult life.

“I’ll help you.”

Wiping her nose on her arm band she looks at him. “No, you can’t. This was all a mistake.”

“You came her all on your own. Obviously, because you needed me for one reason or another. You can decide later what you want to call it. No matter your decision Rey, you need me. I am the only one who can understand even a fraction of what you just showed me.”

Heart pounding she closes him off from her thoughts, unwilling to let him see that last little bit, the love that isn’t love for family or friend, not even companionship. No, her love for him runs the deepest vein of her inner being to the very core of her existence. Every second she spends with him turns her into a traitor to the Resistance, but she aches for him. Now especially, that she has given herself over to him. Thinking herself brave, she thought he would take her too roughly, scare her, give her that one high before giving her reason to take his life. He did none of it, but the incredible high, the one that in afterthought makes her want him more.

Lips betraying her she leans into him, kissing him hard, her fingers intertwining in his hair. Yanking her close he traces her lips with his tongue inviting himself into her mouth. Her thin clothing does nothing to hide his erection beneath her. Pushing him back to lean against the side of the bed she jumps to her feet stripping before his stunned face. Slipping back to his lap, she grabs his cock managing to line herself along it and slam herself down upon him. Letting out a swift scream of pain, she focuses on the way he groans instead of the radiating discomfort inside of her.

_You are a traitor Rey. Sleeping with the enemy. Sleeping with him and enjoying it._

“Fuck you!” she shouts suddenly.

Kylo pulls her back to take in the dread in her face. “Rey?”

“Sorry, not you, you just fuck me,” she pleas with him softly, tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m not a traitor.”

“No baby, you’re not a traitor. _Shhh.”_ He pulls her hair back from her face holding it taut behind her head using his spare hand he wipes away her tears. “I want you to feel good, not sad.”

Her lips crash into his, her hips finding a deep slow rhythm with him. He has his her hair pulled back still. “This doesn’t feel good, it feels right,” she says, tangling her fingers in his hair pulling him to her. Pressing her forehead to his, she lets him back into her mind allowing him to feel the ache he erases when he’s inside of her. Returning her admission, he shows her how he feels when she moves along the length of him at this achingly slow pace, how hard it is for him to not fling her on the bed and ravage her.

Wanting to draw the moment out, they know soon, they will have to part ways. Go back to their respective sides. Uncertain, when they meet again, under what conditions it will be. Until then feeling her breasts pressed so firmly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her lower back helping to guide her, is all she wants. It’s what she needs, afraid without it she may no longer feel alive.

Feeling herself pulsing around him her eyes close and she pulls his hair, breath ragged across his face. She feels him watching her as she begins to spiral into her orgasm, forcing herself against him for the friction she needs no longer in perfect motion. Her body beyond her control, sliding against his frantically, she feels herself leaking down around him. It guides her along him easily until the stars burst behind her eyelids, her walls clamping down on him. He swallows her scream with his mouth on hers.

Muscles hurting from the tension she pulled from them to push herself over the edge, she has a difficult time unwrapping her limbs from around him. When he pulls her back to him she feels him hard as ever.

“I’m sorry... you didn’t?”

“Don’t be sorry for being independent, Rey. Never.” He grabs the edge of the bed with one hand behind him, holding her to him with the other he pulls her to the bed with him. Laying her on her back he kneels between her legs gazing down upon her like she is some kind of broken angel he wants to clips the wings from to keep grounded forever. “Look how wet you are,” he says with wonder. His fingers sweep the inside of her labia, forcing a shiver from her, showing her how she glistens on his fingers.

Shaking her head at him she can feel the blush creep upon her face. “Just for you.”

“Don’t forget that Rey,” he says as his fingers slide inside her, collecting her.

Intrigued by his actions, she watches as he takes the moisture from inside of her and coats his cock in it. Hand sliding, carefully at first, up and down his length, watching her face as she stares at him in such a personal act. Picking up his pace, his breathing increases. Resting on her elbows she sits up enough to see him closer. She has never seen a man in this nature, not this close, not doing this. When a drop that looks like a spot of dew slips from the head of him, she reaches down and sweeps it away with her finger and places it delicately on her tongue with a smile.

“Fuck,” is all he manages to get out before cumming all over her stomach. Resting over her, he kisses her quickly. “And?”

“Hmm?” she gazes at him innocently. “Are you wanting to know how you taste?”

He nods at her.

“Well, that first bit wasn’t so bad,” she takes her finger and collects some off her stomach and tastes it. “That’s not so bad either.”

“Fucking balls, Rey. I will never let you leave at that rate.”

“We both know you will have to. We are both traitors now.”

“Not traitors, such a dirty word for something this fantastic,” he says, allowing her to slide from beneath him to cleanup and get dressed.

His face is so different when he isn’t pretending to be the man behind the mask. Perfectly pale skin and tousled dark locks frame his face. Looking as though he could be naive and innocent. That’s not who is he. He isn’t naive, nor innocent, and no matter how much she wants to believe him to be, he will never be. Always a monster, a murderer, he will never be the good guy. Why does she want him so badly after all he has done, including hunting her?

“What’s going on in your head now?” he questions her long silence as he dresses.

She holds back an answer until the tears she wants to shed go away. “This can’t happen again. We can’t continue down this path, it is too dangerous. For the both of us.”

“Fuck that, Rey.”

Startled by his response she lowers her head and bites back another round of tears. Desperate to not cry in front of him again, not now so close to the end. There will be plenty of time for crying later. How easy it is for him to take charge over what he wants being allowed that courtesy being who he is. It will never be that easy for her. Responsible for defeating him and the First Order, ultimately. She should have killed him when she had the chance.

“Let’s go.”

Reluctant to leave, she knows she will not be taking his life tonight, not the night she loses her virginity to the most emotionally evoking man she has ever had contact with. They sneak along the dark hallways making way back to the docking bay, her hand in his. As they get closer he pulls her to the side quickly, pinning her against a support beam. Two storm troopers cross on the other side performing their rounds. Pressing his lips to hers as they wait for the footsteps to distance themselves, he gives her a mischievous grin once they pass.

Leading her to the Falcon, he stops her short of the ramp. “Did you even bring your lightsaber?”

“No,” she smiles at him. “It might be possible that in my need to get here I forgot it.”

“Sure, forgot it,” he repeats, handing her his.

Her eyes follow his down to the saber, “what is this for? I’m not taking your saber.”

“No, but you’ll need to give me an injury, so I can make up a story of your escape.”

Stomach churning, she looks him in the eyes finding no fear. “I can’t.”

Wrapping her hands around it firmly, he forces it to her. “Baby, you have to.”

She struggles with the pleading expression on his face. “I-” she starts.

Suddenly, she is caught frozen. Footsteps racing towards the bay from the distance.

_Sorry, it has to look real._

The footsteps grow louder as her holds her frozen, waiting for them to come into view. As they cross through the bay doors and they take aim on her, he drops her.

_Now!_

Igniting his saber, that is when she sees the panic in his eyes.

_Sorry._

Closing her eyes she swings feeling it make contact. She can’t look, she hears him fall to the ground. Dropping his saber she runs into the ship narrowly missing the blaster shots being fired. Eyes meeting one last time, she slams her hand against the button that closes the ramp.


End file.
